Besos de Chocolate
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Un conocedor de las peleas, combates, filosofías, un hombre cuyo camino se enfoca en conocer de las artes marciales y encontrar oponentes fuertes. "Ryu-san... ¿Quieres un beso de chocolate?" Ryu se preparaba para un beso, pero no espero otra sorpresa. "¡Te mataré, Ken Masters!" Historia de Miki White. #PropheticShipping


Los personajes le pertenecen a Capcom.

La historia es de Miki White (la pueden encontrar en Deviantart bajo "Miyuki Miki White") y no mía, solo se retocó algunas correcciones pero la historia en sí es de su total propiedad. Como no tiene cuenta en Fanfiction, consulté subirla acá.

* * *

 _Besos de Chocolate_

Iba asesinarlo.

Despertaría el Satsui no Hado a propósito y lo mataría sin piedad alguna.

¡¿Cómo fue tan mal pensado y por su culpa?!

Sakura decidió ir a Suzaku donde Ryu quien, como siempre, se la pasaba entrenando. Ella quería un sparring y mejorar un poco sus técnicas por lo que sonrientemente Ryu aceptó de muy buena gana. Le gustaba esa superación de la chica.

Tras largas horas de entrenamiento se dieron una ducha por separado y comenzaban a platicar de cualquier cosa para entretenerse, eso hasta que Sakura preguntó muy inocentemente:

– Ryu-san… ¿conoces los besos de chocolate?

Él era un verdadero idiota en el tema, pero no debía revelarlo frente a la joven o se reiría por el resto de su vida. Prefirió ser sincero.

– No-no los conozco, Sakura… ¿por? – preguntó titubeante el guerrero Ansatsuken esperando una risa en Sakura, pero recibió una mirada cálida y confortante por parte de la pseudo-Ansatsuken.

– Nada, ¿quieres probar uno? – preguntó la castaña con alegría.

Hay muchas cosas que Ryu le envidiaba a Sakura y es justamente esa alegría que irradiaba su ser, la misma que él jamás tuvo por su triste historia de vida y de constantes peleas contra Akuma.

¿¡Esperen un momento!? ¡¿Sakura le ofrecía a Ryu probar besos?!

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y fingió que hacía mucho calor, claro si Japón tenía 35° de temperatura. Buena excusa que Sakura se creyó.

– Estehh… no creo que sea buena idea – comentó Ryu secándose el sudor de su frente.

– ¡No digas eso, Ryu-san! ¡Son tan deliciosos que puedes saborearlos! – rebatió la chica de Setagaya con una amplia sonrisa.

Genial, ahora lo están tentando y su rostro cambiaba a palidez que la chica no notaba por su alegría.

Ganó un torneo, derrotó a rivales más poderosos que él, entrenaba para no ser manipulado por el Satsui no hado, peleaba a muerte contra Akuma… ¡¿y tenía miedo solo por recibir un beso?!

A pesar de los años de diferencia, Ryu reconocía que Sakura se veía más bella que de costumbre y además tenía ese carisma que lo desarmaba en los momentos más vulnerables. Es cierto que comenzaba a dudar si realmente sentía cosas por ella más allá de una relación de "alumna-maestro" – si se le puede decir así – a una de amor. No, no, no. Sakura era bella y guapa, pero debía respetarla.

¿Pero por qué le agradaba esa idea?

– D-De acuerdo… aceptaré – dijo no muy convencido Ryu.

– Entonces cierra tus ojos y no los abras – señalaba Sakura con tono coqueto y dulce que hacía estragos en el cuerpo del guerrero.

Sakura desapareció unos momentos y volvió a estar al frente suyo.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó Sakura. Ryu asintió con la cabeza – entonces aquí voy…

No sabía besar, pero si era Sakura la primera no le importaba. Colocaba sus labios en posición de beso, acercándose lentamente a recibir los dulces labios de Sakura cuando sintió un leve contacto, moviendo sus labios lentamente hasta sentir un gusto placentero, deleitándose en un éxtasis interno que deseaba probar más aún. ¡Dios! ¡Los besos de Sakura eran suaves y además sabían a chocolate!

Pero más extraño sintió como algo entraba en su boca cuando comenzó a degustar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Sakura… ¿qué me diste? – preguntó con inocencia Ryu y extrañado por la acción de la chica.

– Ryu-san ¿de veras te gustan los besos de chocolate? ¡Son las golosinas más ricas del universo! – comentó la castaña con la mayor naturalidad.

A ver, a ver: los besos de chocolate… ¡¿eran golosinas?!

Es decir… ¡¿nunca recibió un beso de Sakura, sino que le estaba dando chocolates de comer?!

Su cabeza pasaba por una cosa en mente.

Ken le dijo hace un tiempo atrás que Sakura estaba loca por él – en broma – y claro, no le creyó para nada. Que muchos eventos como el defenderlo de Bison o calmarle el Satsui no Hado eran más que un simple interés de ser su maestro sino que estaba enamorada de él. Además le contó que era gran fanática de los chocolates según palabras de Eliza en secreto, razón por la cual quizás debía tener sus labios de ese sabor tan dulce y exquisito a la vez.

Ken lo engañó…

Lo engañó de la peor forma…

El cuerpo de Ryu cambiaba a rojo carmesí, gi negro, aura roja, ojos rojo sangre y colmillos en vez de dientes…

¡KEN MASTERS! ¡VOY A MATARTE SIN PIEDAD!

Ryu salía corriendo del castillo de Suzaku con el Satsui no Hado encima para torturar a Ken por el pequeño, mejor dicho: gran malentendido que le hizo ocurrir, pasando por los sonrojos y un deseo oculto que consistía en que había decidido por sus sentimientos… pero que el sonso e idiota de Ken lo había arruinado. Sakura solo lo veía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por salir apresuradamente a matar a su mejor amigo por quizás que cosa.

Lo que Ryu no sabía, es que Sakura planeó usar los besos de chocolate para practicar su primer beso con él.

* * *

 _ **Nuevo drabble/one-shot (porque las palabras contadas superan el drabble pero no como para un one-shot) de esta gran pareja. Hay muy poco de ambos en esta plataforma así que me dedicaré a llenarlo para los pro RyuxSaku.**_

 _ **Me despido: Bon Voyage~~**_


End file.
